Family Life
by KellWesker
Summary: The not so special life of a very common Family.


Kelly Johnson & Kimberley Wesker are my property.  
Others are characters of Capcom.

* * *

.0.

First times, first contacts had seemed difficult, different. But at least it was a success. After all... he had succeeded seducing her. At first like a twisted game, he had thought about using her innocence and let her go when he would have been tired of her. But he never got tired of her presence. Now he feel proud to still feel her hand tighten his, seeing her pure and innocent face, turning to face his, in search for any kind of support. His tyrant lips turn into a smile and she seems reassured when her blue pupils get lost in his red eyes with slitted pupils. Through her wrist he could feel her heartbeat so quickly that it make him worried, although he perfectly know that she was safe. The billionaire, leader of the New Umbrella : a brand new pharmaceutical firm, give a look at the hand in his, and in particular the gold ring on her finger.

God knows he was so proud the day she answer " yes " to that question so particular, pride had invaded his heart, the happiness having made the hand quiver as he was passing the more modest ring of engagement on the pale finger. Every single day he was tasting the happiness of looked at the delicious curves and the red hair of the person sharing his life. Every morning he find the strength for fighting an endless day of difficult and stressful work, only with the thought of being able to feel her, wheedle her while he get back home. A scream of pain interrupts his thoughts, and he bends for murmur some tender words in her ear, moving his hand on her red haired curls. He question himself if she was able to feel his stress as much as he can feel her pain, then he sweeps the idea with a tender look. Everything was going fine, until the gloved hand of a nurse pats gently his shoulder for asks him to get out, explaining that they were facing a particular situation. Heart-striken he rises, his eyes still locked on hers, he tried to comfort her as much as he can before get out of the room, sitting right in front of the door, on one of the chairs provided for this purpose. The corridor was empty and he allows himself a moment of weakness: he pressed his elbows on his legs pressing his face in his hands. He closed his eyes leaving the memories come in his mind.

The blond haired man will always remember that day, an ordinary day at all, he has to leave very early when his partner gets a day off for go see a doctor. This gets him worried a great part of the morning, until he receives a text message from her, nothing really important, a little word, but keeping him calm the rest of the day. Somehow, the stress was here somewhere. More later on this day he was worried to do not have any news, even long after the meeting and it gets him even more worried: what kind of diagnosis include to not tell him with a text message? It's anxious, and a little nervous that he comes back in their shared home. Fortunately, the good smell of cleanliness and dinner welcome his nostrils, even though he tooks an irritated face.

"- Dear heart, don't we had said Maria will take care of food and cleaning? "

Maria was an incapable person, after all he was not awaiting anything else from a household employee advised by Excella Gionne, and that dear Maria was extremely lucky that his little wife like her. A laugh come from the kitchen in front of him and a smile stretch immediately his lips when he sees the angelic face of the red haired of his life. If he was not knowing her this much he would have sworn that it was pettiness in her blue eyes.

" Yes, but tonight is a bit special. "

The blond rised an eyebrow coming back to her, surrounding her hips with his arms and leaving a kiss on her forehead. He gives her an interrogative look that he knows she would guess even with his sunglasses on. A new laugh came from her thin and pink lips, and she gets out of his embrace, go to the table that was set for three, an adorable smile on her lips. The same smile that reminds him gently why he was still here. He raises a little more his eyebrow, but in a more playful way: a sign that she success stir his curiosity, what was really rare. The eyes of the red haired invite him to take place at his usual side of the table, and he gets a new rise of his eyebrow looking at his plate: a sanguine test result. His eyes read the document a first time without touch it, the second time he get it to his gaze level for being sure to read it well, what trigger the fall of another paper or something more close of a picture. The background was black, and what's looking like a fetus was in contrast. For the first time of his life, his saliva down his throat with difficulty, he slowly raised his gaze towards the young woman, taking the time to remove his glasses and pose with the papers on the plate. She seemed stressed, like she was awaiting another reaction, but did not get offended and took her again in her arms.

" - So, do you find it's a special evening?

\- For sure, an amazing evening. "

He straightened his head as a young looking nurse bends to him with a worried look, and then a smile.

" - Mr Wesker? "

Albert Wesker shook his head as an answer, looking at her for an information about the health stat of his wife.

" - Congratulations, you and miss Kelly are happy parents of a little girl. "

* * *

Hi all !  
After so long here is the first chapter of Family Life in english ! Sorry if it's not the best english in the world or if some sentence are not good, english is not my native language. :')


End file.
